


He’s a fool for not seeing how amazing you are

by Historymaker99



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes x OC, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Funny, Happy Valentine’s Day, Original Character(s), confessed feelings, my contribution to valentine day fics, steve being bucky’s wingman, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: When Margaret gets stood up on her first date, someone she has had feelings for comes to cheer her up and treats her like a lady should be treated.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/ OC, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, james “bucky” barnes/ OC
Kudos: 5





	He’s a fool for not seeing how amazing you are

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!  
> I do not own marvel.

Tears glistened in Margaret’s glossy blue eyes as she pulled her silk baby pink shawl tightly around her shoulders to try and stop the shivers she has. Tonight was supposed to be special, it was supposed to be a night she would never forget, tonight was supposed to be her first date but she had been stood up and her date had never arrived. She had dressed up to the nines and she had even asked her mom if she could borrow her makeup just for the occasion, her mother agreed of course relieved as she was worried that her daughter may never start dating as Margaret was 18 years old but she had always wanted to wait for the perfect guy someone really special and she thought she had finally found the one but it turns out she was wrong in the end. She had always been the shy one at school but that didn’t stop her from being sad as boys passed her by and when this opportunity came up she accepted happily because no one had asked her out before but she was sad as well because the one boy she really wanted to ask her out had not. 

She finally made it back to her family’s dark apartment as her parents were still at work and her little brother was spending the night at his friend's house. As she looked for her house key in her purse two familiar voices neared the apartment next door to her. One of these voices was welcoming while the other made her heart twist as he was not someone she wanted to face at the moment. “Hey Margaret”! She smiled softly and rubbed her eyes trying to dry her tears as she turned to face her neighbor James Buchanan Barnes and his best friend Steven Grant rogers. 

She tried to steady her voice but it still comes out as weak and watery. “Hey bucky hey Stevie”. Instantly the two know something is wrong. Margaret was the silent yet strong type of girl and whenever she was crying it meant something bad had happened to upset her. The three of them had grown up together and had always enjoyed each other’s company from the time they were toddlers to even now. When they were little their parents would call them the three musketeers because of how inseparable they were. 

“What’s wrong what happened tonight” bucky asks the look on his face bordering worried yet threatening as if he was wondering who he would have to beat up for making Margaret cry. “Nothing” she whispers and shakes her head. “Something had to have happened” Steve says. “People don’t cry for no reason”. “I was supposed to go on my first date tonight and I was really looking forward to it,” she says her voice faltering and her lip quivering. “But the guy never showed up and I was left all alone in the restaurant looking like a dork sitting all alone at the table clearly meant for two and the waiters kept giving me pitiful glances like they felt sorry for me oh it was so humiliating”. Margaret turns away embarrassed not wanting her two friends to see her cry. “Doll” Bucky whispers his fist clenching angry at the unknown male for standing up the girl he had feelings for. Steve shoves bucky towards Margaret. “What did you do that for punk” bucky hisses at him. Steve shrugs. “Go for it I know you two have had crushes on each other for years and the only reason she didn’t go out with you before was because she was afraid of you being a playboy buck and she was scared of getting hurt”. He pokes Bucky's side. “Now go get her tiger”!

“Margaret” Bucky asks walking over and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looks up with eyes so sad that it almost breaks Bucky's heart then and there because he knows in his heart no girl deserves to be hurt this way especially not a kind dame like Margaret. “Yes buck”? “I know it may not be right since you are still upset and Well I guess what you would call vulnerable but I’m not saying you’re weak so don’t take it that way” he says flustered and fumbling over his words something Margaret has never seen him do as he always seems so smooth and he could always charm the ladies and by golly had it worked on Margaret, you could say his charm worked too well on her. “What I’m trying to say is Would you like to do dancing tonight just the two of us I mean” he asks scratching his head. Margaret grins wider then bucky has ever seen her smile and it turns his heart into a puddle of goo. “So is that a yes doll”? “James are you asking me out” she asks her voice light with a teasing tone. “Yes well maybe”? “”Then yes of course I’d love to go dancing with you I’ve fancied you for quite a while now actually”. “Well this is my cue to leave then” Steve says, clapping Bucky on the shoulder like a proud father. “Everybody says three's a crowd and I would hate to be the third wheel on your date”. 

Bucky leads Margaret to the dance hall his arm linked with hers as she lays her head on his arm. “You aren’t just going to take me dancing just because you feel sorry for me are you because I sure don’t want to go on a pity date with you Barnes” she asks. “Of course not doll I would never take a beautiful dame dancing if I didn’t like them”. “Well then what about all the other girls you have taken dancing”? “I was trying to get over you princess I was worried that I would ruin our friendship by asking you out on a date”. “Really”? “Yes and honestly I’ve liked you pretty much our entire lives and I didn’t want to do anything that makes me lose you I couldn't jeopardize what we have.'' She stops short. “Wait hold on a minute really are you serious”? He barks a laugh. “Yes really doll heck I’ve loved you ever since you stood up for Steve in first grade boy you gave those two third graders a run for their money.'' Margaret smirks. “I remember that day I was suspended for giving them bloody noses and boy was I grounded for it as well those two boys were so shocked because I was always the quiet one on the playground and they didn’t expect me to fight back and I have you to thank for that with you teaching me what you called self defense when we were in kindergarten.'' The two laugh as they continue to walk on.

When they reach the dance hall the music is playing loudly and the party is in full swing. Bucky pulls Margaret close to him. “Would you like to swing dance doll”? “More than anything buck but I have not really been dancing before so I don’t know how to dance all that well”. “That’s okay doll” he whispers kissing her cheek. “I can teach you”. He pulls her close and wraps an arm around her waist as if he never lets go as he slowly teaches her the correct steps and pretty soon she is laughing as she gets the steps right, she doesn’t care what the other people dancing think because she feels like she is in her own little world when she is dancing with bucky. “You’re a natural margie,” Bucky says. “I’m having so much fun” Margaret says. “I’m glad I was able to make your first date a good night” bucky says. “You did more than that” Margaret says. “You’ve made me the happiest girl in the world tonight James”. Soon a slower song comes on and Bucky pulls her closer once again, so close in fact that she can feel his heartbeat on her cheek and his gentle breathing in her ear. Nervously she wraps her arms around his neck. He looks at her wide eyed but his eyes are filled with endearment as Margaret blushes shyly up at him as if to question if this is alright to do or not. He wraps his arms around her waist once more and they rock slowly side to side their eyes closed as they let the gentle music fill their ears. 

After they are finished dancing bucky takes Margaret out for milkshakes. They both order chocolate and Margaret orders a batch of fries to go with their shakes. “Remember when you used to dip your fries in your milkshake” bucky asks. “Who says that I ever stopped doing that buck” Margaret says as she gives him a mischievous grin and dips her salty French fry in the shake. Bucky laughs as he copies her and does the same dipping his fry in his shake and then popping it in his mouth. “So why did you wait to ask me out bucky” Margaret asks him crossing her arms. “I was scared a beautiful dame like you, a nice happy girl, would want someone who could give you the world a guy like Alexander Harrison, he has money and I am sure he could make you happy”. Margaret makes a face and rolls her eyes. “What is it” bucky asks, wondering what is wrong with what he just said. “I’m through with jerks like that because that stupid punk Alexander is the one who stood me up”. “I’m going to kill him” bucky mutters. Margaret gasps. “You will do no such thing James”! Bucky smirks at her. “Alright doll just because I like you so much I won’t kill the jerk so what exactly were you so afraid of with me about going on a date”? “Well I knew you were a playboy Bucky and I was scared that once you got bored of me that you would toss me aside”. “I’d never do that” bucky says taking her hand in his from across the small diner booth. “You can also know that I’ll never look at another girl again that is if you accept being my girlfriend that is”. “I say yes I would like to be your girlfriend james” Margaret says and she doesn’t miss the puppy love grin Bucky gives her in return. 

They head home hand in hand and Margaret wishes that the night would never end as it all feels like a dream because she never thought she would get to go on a date with bucky. Sadly all good things must come to an end and sooner rather than later they find themselves in front of their side by side apartment doors. “So I guess this is where the guy is supposed to give the girl a goodnight kiss right” Margaret asks. “Well that’s only if you want to” bucky says his face red as he blushes and scratches the back of his head. “I don’t want to rush you into anything especially since tonight was the first time you’ve been out on a date after all”. “OH JUST KISS ALREADY”! Margaret and Bucky jump back away from each other and their mouths drop open as they spot Steve hiding in the nearby bushes. “Steven Rogers have you been following us this entire time” Margaret asks. “Yes I wanted to make sure your date went well”! “Well he just killed the mood” Margaret says with a giggle. “Great you killed the mood” bucky yells over at Steve. “Oh sorry pretend like I’m not here” Steve says and then he ducks down completely into the bush. Margaret and bucky can’t help the peals of laughter they give and they can’t stop shaking from laughing so hard when suddenly Margaret looks over at bucky and she finds him staring happily at her. Bucky leans in and kisses her cheek and Margaret feels as if all of her breath has been stolen. “Good night Margaret” bucky whispers. “Can we go for another date sometime soon” Margaretasks. “Of course we can I’d love to go on another date with you” bucky says. “So no more of those other girls right” she asks him. “I’m yours and yours alone doll”. They lean in to actually kiss when suddenly Margaret’s apartment door opens and her mom steps out. She gasps when she spots bucky and Margaret who are frozen like a deer in the headlights of a truck. “Margaret you didn’t tell me your date tonight was James”! “Oh my gosh this is embarrassing” Margaret mutters covering her face with her hands. Margaret’s mom knocks on Bucky's apartment door and his mom answers. “Did you know our kids went out on a date Winnifred”?! “No I didn’t Emily”! They squeal as Bucky and Margaret blush beat red with embarrassment. “Well I think this is the perfect time to end the date” Margaret says. “Yup I agree” bucky says. “Night doll” he says says as he goes into his apartment. “Good night James” she whispers, a smile on her face as she heads inside her apartment. Sometimes things happen for a reason something bad happens to you and the outcome turns out to be a blessing in disguise some might say and that night Margaret knew for sure that this saying was indeed a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on this fic for a long time. I’ve edited and re-edited it and read it over and over till I feel like I’m satisfied with this.


End file.
